The enormous advance in microelectronics nowadays allows extensive analog and digital signal processing, even in the most confined spaces. Over the last few years, the availability of analog and digital signal processors with minimal spatial dimensions has also smoothed the way for their use in hearing aids, obviously a field of application in which the system size is subjected to a significant restriction.